


what are you doing new year's eve?

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [182]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, December writing challenge, F/M, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: He still wasn’t sure how Poe and Zorii had figured out that he was really, really into Rey, but they had.  Zorii had been trying to get him to tell Rey how he felt for months, and she’d finally convinced him to tell her on New Year’s Eve.  Start the new year either with a new relationship or a new mindset because Rey didn’t feel the same way.  Zorii was convinced that Rey would still want to be his friend if she turned him down because Rey wasn’t the type of person that just left friends like that.And after having Zorii bother him about it for weeks, Ben finally decided that she was right.  Tell Rey how he felt and then deal with the consequences after.  He had hoped that those consequences would be taking Rey out on the date that he already had planned in his head.  It was going to be great.But now Rey had a blind date.or: Ben and Rey are into each other but neither has said anything to the other about it.  Rose and Zorii come up with a way to make sure that happens on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [182]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	what are you doing new year's eve?

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 30. There is only one day of this hell left. Thank fucking God. In all seriousness though, thank you to everyone who has been following along because your comments and kudos and bookmarks have kept me going.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> December 30 Prompt: “So... what are your plans for New Year’s?” (ravenclawnerd on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve? by numerous people, but first recorded by Margaret Whiting in 1947.

“Hey, Rey!” Ben said as he watched her walk into the corner store where they both worked. “I need you on a register!”

“Be there in a moment!” Rey called back, ducking into the back and setting her stuff down. 

She quickly clocked in and headed out into the store, going behind one of the registers and signing in. A woman stepped up almost immediately and then she was busy. She had no idea why the store was so busy at that exact moment, but business didn’t die down until nearly an hour and a half later. Ben came up to the registers then, leaning against the one across from her and smiling.

“So...what are your plans for New Year’s?” he asked, causing Rey to roll her eyes. 

“Going to Poe and Zorii’s party exactly like how you are, idiot.”

Ben laughed. “I’m just asking. I thought maybe you’d tell me about a date or something.”

Rey sighed heavily. “I do have a date.”

Ben felt his heart drop into his stomach. “What?”

“Rose set me up on a blind date,” Rey said, thinking about how she wished it was with Ben instead. “So we’ll see how it goes.”

“I’m sure it’ll go great,” Ben forced himself to say. Someone came up to Rey’s register then, so he just nodded at her and walked away. 

Fuck.

He still wasn’t sure how Poe and Zorii had figured out that he was really, really into Rey, but they had. Zorii had been trying to get him to tell Rey how he felt for months, and she’d finally convinced him to tell her on New Year’s Eve. Start the new year either with a new relationship or a new mindset because Rey didn’t feel the same way. Zorii was convinced that Rey would still want to be his friend if she turned him down because Rey wasn’t the type of person that just left friends like that. 

And after having Zorii bother him about it for weeks, Ben finally decided that she was right. Tell Rey how he felt and then deal with the consequences after. He had hoped that those consequences would be taking Rey out on the date that he already had planned in his head. It was going to be great. 

But now Rey had a blind date and that fucked everything up.

Ben took a deep breath as he walked into the back. Things would be alright. Hopefully, Rey’s blind date was a dick, she would hate him, and he could tell her the next time they all met up after New Year’s was over. 

Hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
Rey watched Ben across the store from the register she was at, and she sighed heavily. She wanted her New Year’s Eve date to be Ben. She wanted it to be that way so much. But she knew that Ben didn’t feel the same way, so when Rose had come up with the blind date idea, she’d agreed. Maybe she’d like the guy and maybe she wouldn’t, but all she could hope for at that moment was a kiss at midnight. 

Though she knew that she’d spend the entire kiss wishing that it was Ben whose lips were on hers. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a customer coming to the register, and by the time she was done with them, Ben had moved closer to where she was. He was so unbelievably gorgeous, the sexiest man she’d ever laid eyes on, and she’d wanted him practically since the moment they met. She’d been wary of their age difference at first, but eventually, she’d concluded that it didn’t matter. She could be in a relationship with someone ten years older than her. Her parents could just fucking deal with it.

But now she had a fucking date that wasn’t Ben, and she was going to get a midnight kiss from someone that wasn’t Ben, and she was going to have to accept that. 

New Year’s Eve was going to suck.  
  
  
  
  
Rose and Zorii finished ordering their food before Zorii turned to Rose with a smile. “So, I think I’ve finally convinced Ben to do it.”

Rose stared at her for a moment. “When?”

“New Year’s Eve.”

“Fuck,” Rose breathed out, and Zorii gave her a curious look. 

“What?”

“I told Rey I’d set her up with a blind date for the party,” Rose said, sighing. “So now I don’t know what to do.”

Zorii sat there for a moment before a grin spread across her face. “Do you have someone in mind for this blind date?”

“Haven’t figured that out yet,” Rose said. “Why?”

“Because I know exactly who should be her blind date,” Zorii replied. “Ben.”

Rose grinned. “That’s brilliant.”

Zorii pulled out her phone and started typing out a text. “Ben will go along with it, I’m sure. He might actually prefer this way to the way that he was going to be doing it.” 

“How was he going to do it?” 

“Just tell her. Probably after several glasses of whiskey for courage.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Of course he had no real plan. You’re right. This is a much better way to get them together.”

“Alright, so let’s get a plan together on how to make this work,” Zorii said as their server brought them their drinks. “Because if we don’t have a good plan then Ben is going to completely fuck this up.”

“Agreed,” Rose said, smiling. “We need this to work.”  
  
  
  
  
Rey took one last look at herself in the mirror when she heard the knock at her door. She took a deep breath and walked over to it, smoothing down her skirt before reaching for the doorknob. She paused for a moment before turning it and she opened the door to reveal her blind date to her.

And found Ben standing there.

“Ben, what are you doing here?” Rey asked. “My blind date will be here at any minute.”

Ben swallowed hard and moved his arm from behind his back, holding out the flowers that he’d gotten. “Your blind date is here.”

Rey stared at him for so long that Ben started to get really nervous, but then Rey reached out and took the flowers. “So, um, Rose told you how I feel, hm? And you decided to humor me for a night?”

“No,” Ben said, shaking his head. “Zorii told me that I needed to tell you how I feel, and then she and Rose came up with the blind date thing. I had been planning on telling you at the party.”

“Ben, seriously, it’s okay,” Rey said, walking into her apartment. “Thank you for the flowers.”

Ben went into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He needed to come up with a way to get Rey to understand that he wasn’t lying to her. He walked into the kitchen and watched as she put the flowers in the vase. “Rey, I’m not lying to you.”

“Ben, I told you, it’s okay,” Rey said, taking a deep breath. “I’ll get over it.”

She turned around after a moment and Ben was struck by how absolutely beautiful she looked. “You are stunning,” he said, stepping closer to her. “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“Ben,” Rey breathed out. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine,” he murmured, placing his hands on her arms. “You don’t believe me.”

“Ben,” Rey said softly. “What are you doing?”

“What I’ve wanted to do for a very long time,” he said before kissing her.

Holy fuck, it was an amazing feeling.

He pulled back quickly and swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, that was a serious breach of your personal space and I just…”

Rey cut him off by pulling him into another kiss. “I thought you were just humoring me,” she said when they broke apart. “Are you really not?”

“I’m really not,” Ben assured. “Fuck, I’ve wanted you for so long. I was just scared to make a move.”

Rey laughed. “Same for me.”

“Then I think this is going to be a successful blind date,” Ben said, holding out his arm. “Shall we head to the party?”

Rey grinned. “I think that’s a great idea.”  
  
  
  
  
The party was better than previous New Year’s Eve parties had been, and both Ben and Rey knew that it wasn’t because of anything that Poe and Zorii had done to make the party better. It was because they were there with each other, dancing and laughing and kissing whenever they felt like it. They’d run into Finn and gotten an ‘It’s about time,’ and they’d bumped into Poe and gotten the same sort of response, but the party was so big that they had yet to see either Rose or Zorii. 

They owed the two of them a thank you for concocting this plan.

When the countdown to midnight started, Ben and Rey looked at each other with silly grins, and when midnight struck, he pulled her into a deep kiss. 

Across the room, after accepting kisses from their respective men, Rose and Zorii turned their attention to where Ben and Rey were still kissing. 

“Mission accomplished,” Rose said, and Zorii grinned.

“Yes indeed."


End file.
